Resident Evil: Outbreak
Rough first day, huh? --Simon Johnson Resident Evil: Outbreak is a Resident Evil Fan-made videogame by Alsojames. It follows an unnamed player character, who is a member of Echo Squad in an Umbrella Corporation facility in an unknown city in an unknown country. It is rated M for blood and gore, intense violence and strong language. It will be soon turned into a Fanfiction, taking place before the game itself, although the Player Character will be absent from it. Characters Echo Squad: --Simon Johnson --Riley Cardinol (decapitated by a Licker during a fight in the sewers) --Royce Darrin (Shot by a rioter) --Fredrick Boon --Samuel Jackson (launched from a helicopter and into a manhole, killing him at the beginning of Chapter II: Crash) --The Player Character Scientist David Smith (killed by the first Licker encountered in-game) Scientist Julia Vernes Gameplay RE:O is a first-person shooter played from the perspective of the unnamed PC mentioned above. The PC traverses throughout various abandoned cities, Umbrella Corporation facilities, sewers etc while staving off the T-virus infected 'zombies'. He wil be assisted by a character named Simon Johnson. There will also be quicktime events, where the player has to mash the 'shoot' button quickly in order to stave off an infected long enough for him to kill it with his knife. Variations include the Licker, who grapples from a distance, and is defeated by numbing its tounge by squeezing it (still mashing the shoot button) then repeditally stabbing the tongue with the knife, graphically bleeding it to death. Plot Type in italics is a cutscene Chapter I: Awakening The game opens with Simon Johnson narrirating a journal entry from an unknown source. The screen then fades in from black showing a squad (Echo Squad) of Umbrella Security Service trainees graduating from training, with Simon as the only attendee. The scene then follows the operatives as they enter an armoury, and the player can pick his/her starting weapons here. from a list of: FN SCAR-H with ACOG Scope, Dual Glock 18s, MP7 or M249 SAW. Whatever is not taken will be taken by his teammates. Simon then directs the squad to the landing pad, where the PC follows a scientist David Smith as he enters a testing chamber, with a screaming criminal following, likely to be tested on. After a brief wait, the PC hears screaming, and rushes in to find the inmate assaulting the David. A loud blaring is heard, and David announces that the T-Virus (more specifically, the T-001 Virus) has been released. The Player now follows his squad as they escort David and one remaining scientist (Julia Vernes) to the helipad. They fight regular, non-special zombies (David remarks at how fast the virus spread and infected the humans), while the two scientists and Echo squad resist by wearing ABAGMs (Anit-Biotic-Agent-Gas-Masks). As they reach the helipad, David Smith is killed by a Licker, and the player fights it as the first mini-boss of the game. The chapter ends with the squad mounting the helicopter and leaving, while uninfected scientists plead with them to return before being eaten alive by the infected. Chapter II: Crash A squad of U.S. Marines equipped with ABAGMs is deployed to contain the situation, and shoots down the escape helicopter with a Stinger to kill any infected on board. Samuel is killed and Royce is crippled in the crash, but the rest of the squad, including the pilot, is relatively unharmed. Now on the roof of a hospital not very far away from the Umbrella facility (about half a mile, according to Royce), the squad must find a way out. Simon recieves a radio message stating that the virus has run rampant and the Marines deployed were not enough to contain the outbreak. The squad searches the roof for an medical evacuation helicopter, but finds none. They instead head to ground level. They briefly clash with armed rioters who are against the Umbrella corporation, who kill Royce, but the arrival of dozens of infected, who seem to retain the ability to run after a short gestation period of the virus, attack and kill the rioters. The squad manages to hold them off and escape into the sewers, but are attacked by Lickers, who kill Riley and the Pilot. The rest of the squad (Simon, the Player and Fredrick) continue through the tunnels, fighting Zombies who appear to have excaped through the Ubrella facilitie's sewer system only to be infected, and eventually reach a 'safe zone', where they stop for a rest. Chapter III: Homecoming The squad comes out of the sewers, facing a large mansion. Simon recieves another radio message stating that the infected are spreading rapidly, and a helicopter is being dispatched to the mansion to pick up survivors. Simon and the squad enter the house, dig in, and prepare themselves for a fight. There are already several civillians inside the house, and Simon declares that they have to defend them. This entire chapter is one big wave defence mission consisting of 5 waves. During later waves, civillians will run into the house and the player will have to defend them (if more than half die, the mission restarts from the beginning of the wave) The waves consist of: Wave 1: 20 normal infected Wave 2: 35 normal infected, 5 lickers Wave 3: 35 normal infected, 10 lickers, 8 civillians Wave 4: 50 normal infected, 15 lickers, 10 civillians The squad is shown fighting off the infected as the surviving civillians duck behind the cover of the USS operatives. A loud rumbling is heard. A Nemesis bursts through the wall, and dozens of infected follow it in. Wave 5: 65 normal infected, 20 lickers, 1 nemesis (boss) The end of wave 5 is the end of the level. Chapter IV: Flyby A helicopter is seen picking up the civillians in front of the house. Suddenly, two lickers appear. One kills the pilot of the helicopter, and Fredrick must fly the helicopter. As they fly away, a new type of infected, Leapers (capable of leaping great distances) begin launching themselves at the chopper from rooftops. The helicopter flies itself, so the player does not move himself throughout the whole mission. Throughout the mission, Leapers will launch themselves at the helicopter from both sides, and the player must shoot them away, or off, the helicopter before they can do too much damage. Also, if too many Leapers are on the helicopter, it will crash, immediately resulting in a restart from the last checkpoint. This is a relatively short level. Chapter V: Horror Hospital The helicopter lands on the roof of a hospital. The civillians run around, trying to find loved ones, but the chief doctor in the facility states that they need to evacuate, as the infected are getting close. Simon is furiated at this, but before he has time to argue, the lights go out and screaming is heard. The player must now travel through the hospital (by himself, the rest of the squad is evacuating citizens), to find the emergency power and activate it. He will encounter Leapers, Lickers and newly introduced 'zombie dogs', which come from a nearby kennel, as well as the regular infected. After activating the emergency power, the player must then return to the atrium, where he will fight another, this timed winged, Nemesis and without the cover the previous level had (more open fighting ground). Also, the Nemesis will spit acid from a distance, making it more difficult to fight. After this, the Nemesis will flee, and the player (this time with his squad) must reach the rooftop before the helicopter takes off (a timed run, about 5 minutes). After this, the Nemesis will reappear, and the player must dodge its attacks while trying to reach the helicopter. After this, the helicopter flies away, but the Nemesis will follow on its wings. The player will have to shoot it while flying. After this, the chapter ends. This marks the end of the game. Writer's note: Sorry it's so short, bu tI'm writing a sequel which will be longer ;) The T-001 Virus Some notable symptoms of the T-001 strain of the T-Virus include all those normally associated with the original with afew differances: * Much, much shorter gestation period before victim is overcome * After a short while, infected regains ability to run (insteads of shambling like most zombies), there are a few exceptions to this, but these are generally overlooked. * Can speak, albeit in very short, often one-word sentances ('feed', 'hunger', 'meat', etc) Soundtrack * Tool--Parabola (Main Menu theme) * Disturbed--Infection (Ending Credits) * Lullaby for a Dead Man (from Treyarch's Call of Duty: World at War: Nazi Zombie's mode, Easter Egg found in Sewers in Chapter II) * Slipknot--Me Inside (Alternate End Credits theme, played when completing the game on Hard or Pandemic difficulty) * Coheed And Cambria--Welcome Home (Opening guitar played at beginning of Chapter III: homecoming) Easter Eggs and other Trivia * The song ''Lulaby for a Dead Man can be found in the sewers in Chapter II by pressing the use button while crouching next to Samuel's body after the crash (his body flew out of the helicopter and landed in an open manhole rather accurately). Simon will say 'Why are you staring at him? C'mon, we have to get going' after doing so, then after a few seconds, the song will play. * Homecoming (subtitle for Chapter III) may reference a Silent Hill game of the same name * The only thing determined about the player's character is his gender (male), not even his race or skin color, as he can be heard grunting when meleeing or being attacked. He wears the exact same uniform as his squadmates. * However, you can see the eyes and skin color of said squadmates if you look closely while they are standing still and zoom with a scoped weapon (like the FN SCAR-L with the ACOG Scope, obtained in the beginning)